


It Wasn't Magic This Time

by BotchedExperiment



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 05:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotchedExperiment/pseuds/BotchedExperiment
Summary: Nightmares come with the territory. Being a librarian means seeing a lot of strange things every day, and experiencing them all over again at night. They aren't usually that bad, maybe the occasional zombie chase dream, or one night - forgetting his pants on an artifact retrieval.Tonight is different.





	It Wasn't Magic This Time

**Author's Note:**

> i have to keep writing i can't lose my momentum from NaNo PLEASE ENJOY

Nightmares come with the territory. Being a librarian means seeing a lot of strange things every day, and experiencing them all over again at night. They aren't usually that bad, maybe the occasional zombie chase dream, or one night - forgetting his pants on an artifact retrieval.

Tonight is different.

Ezekiel wakes with a sense of terror. His hands are shaking, his heart is racing, and he's suddenly not okay with the pitch black room he usually enjoys.

His mind tries to remind him of what it's just shown him while Ezekiel's struggling to forget it all.

Tonight's nightmare isn't about mummy tombs or angry spirits. Instead it's about real world things… the people he love dying in uncomfortably natural ways that Ezekiel usually never thinks about. He doesn't like this new direction his brain is going; he wants the cursed mummies back.

Ezekiel lies in bed for a while, unsure of what to do now. He can't go to sleep, he's too freaked out to try to get up and venture outside of his room. He's stuck lying there and hoping that his heart stops racing and his mind stops making things up in the dark.

He gives an involuntary yelp when there's a knock at the door, and Ezekiel's heart beats even faster when the door opens. 

"I thought I heard you. What're you doing awake?" 

Thank God it's just Jacob.

"I..." Ezekiel runs a tired hand down his face as he considers blatantly lying. But it's Jacob... he can't lie to him without feeling at least a little guilty. "Nightmare."

Jacob's silhouette nods in understand, before coming further into the room. He doesn't have to ask for permission, it's just their thing now. He seats himself on the edge of the bed as Ezekiel finally feels safe enough to reach over and turn on his bedside lamp.

"I know how those are," Jacob says, offering a small, tired smile. "You okay?"

"Yeah, of course. I get them all the time!" 

"Wanna talk about it? It was about this last case, wasn't it? I know that was some pretty freaky stuff, but everyone ended up okay, y'know?"

Ezekiel shakes his head. He would have been able to handle it if it was just about yesterday's little quest. A few kids went missing, and they found them being kept in a magical realm by one of the recently-procured artifacts at a local museum. The kids were fine, but any adult affected by the same magic ended up... very dead. The thought doesn't bother Ezekiel as much as it probably should, that kind of thing is their job after all.

"No? Was it the ancient ring? 'Cause those people kind of deserved to lose their-"

"Cassandra's tumor."

Jacob's mouth closes pretty quickly. He frowns, suddenly looking a little scared himself. And he didn't even have the nightmare. Cassandra's illness might be gone, but her sudden hospital trip is still fresh in all of their memories. 

"Oh." It's clear Jacob hadn't expected it to be non-magical either.

"And you were... you were killed. In a damn fight, with a /normal person." He shakes his head as if to clear it. "It's dumb! It's dumb, I know. It wasn't real."

Jacob's quiet for a little while as he decides what to say. In the few seconds it takes for him to respond, Ezekiel finds himself lost in the memories of that awful dream. Finally, he feels a hand on his own. Jacob looks him right in the eyes, stroking Ezekiel's hand with his thumb.

"Cassandra and I… we're here, we're alive, and we plan to stay that way for a long time."

"Absolutely! You can't get rid of us that easily, you know." They both turn to the doorway to find the third librarian, sleepy-eyed and leaning against the frame. She doesn't waste any time before she joins them, seated next to Jacob, and suddenly Ezekiel is incapable of letting his dream drag him down.

They spend a few minutes talking about nothing in particular, only quiet conversation to keep Ezekiel occupied. They're both gentle and easy to talk to - probably easier than usual - and for once Ezekiel doesn't mind their obvious attempts to make him feel better. Those attempts are working, after all.

It isn't long before Cassandra yawns and asks him if he could maybe scoot over? And suddenly the three of them are snuggled together in Ezekiel's bed, hardly any room to move and he's completely fine with it.


End file.
